


His Blue-Eyed Galatea and His Scarred Pygmalion

by lyn_writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goddesses, Gods, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sculpture, Shovel Talk, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), anyway, don't read them, dont, dont come at me, it is Ozai after all, sculptor Zuko, sculpture Sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_writer/pseuds/lyn_writer
Summary: Zuko is a lonely sculptor. Perhaps there's a benevolent deity somewhere willing to bless him with a miracle.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husband Material](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/757167) by Pretzellus. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a shame you’re a statue.” Zuko paused in his work to smile up at the stone face. “You’d make a fine husband.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> “You…”  
> His statue stared as he approached, carefully, as if a single misstep would affect everything. Zuko placed down the candle, never taking his eyes off the other, and hovered his hand, unwilling to make contact, so his statue leaned and touched him first. 
> 
> “How...Who are you?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am certainly not procrastinating writing chapter 10 of a YouTube and Twitter Romance, nope, not at all
> 
> Anyway I posted this on my alt account but decided it would be better to post it here so

Zuko’s always loved working with his hands. It’s soothing, relaxing, makes him feel in control. The feel of the wet clay being shaped by whatever comes to mind, the soft creaking of the pottery wheel as it spins, and the warmth of the fire cracking away in the kiln grounded him, kept him sane in these trying times.

Recently, he’d taken to fiddling around with stone, inspired by his close friend, Mai. She would ask Ty Lee to pose for her, and the results were always an extreme liking to her girlfriend; fluid yet unyielding, passion and love in every detail.

But Zuko had none to call his own, no lover as his muse. He’d never had someone to laugh with, to cry over, to chase after and fall for. So, he’d taken to watching people pass in the streets, taking note of features that caught his eye and adding them to the statue he poured infinite amounts of time into.

Slowly, the block of marble began to chisel down into lean muscles, wide pupils, and, as an afterthought, a clean undercut. Though it had no color, Zuko could practically see the dark brown hair and tanned complexion, with blue eyes that rivaled the ocean’s deepest hues.

“It’s a shame you’re a statue.” Zuko paused in his work to smile up at the stone face. “You’d make a fine husband.”

As he continued, the statue became more and more human, giving him more lifelike features. Zuko gave him a short ponytail, curved the mouth up into a smirk, lifted the eyebrows as if amused. 

It got to a point he began to believe the statue was coming to life when he heard laughter echo in the empty apartment and felt a warm breath exhale from the nostrils. Zuko was sure he was hallucinating and the chemicals of his workspace were seeping into his brain, but Zuko had to call it a night when he swore he saw the statue’s lips twitch. 

Before he laid to rest, Zuko turned his gaze to the never ending darkness sprinkled with stars. A streak of light passed by the moon for a moment, and Zuko found his thoughts drifting towards the statue behind him.

“Get it together, Zuko, no time for wishing on shooting stars.” He mutters, and resumes his nightly routine. 

That night, like so many of the nights before when he first started working on the statue, he dreamed vividly of touching those perfect lips and threading his fingers through chocolate waves. He dreamed of holding that slim yet firm figure, of stroking at tawny skin, of getting lost in those round, perfect orbs of cobalt.

And like every night, he awoke feeling numb and resentful of his own fantasies. The morning rays barely peeped through his shades, so Zuko resorted to a candle to light his way. As he sleepily stumbled through his home, he glanced at his statue. 

The image registered and he retraced his steps to see the exact color of azure that had floated through his dreams blinking at him, the precise shade of bronze and caramel coloring his smooth skin and hair.

“You…”

His statue stared as he approached, carefully, as if a single misstep would affect the sight he thought would never come true. Zuko placed down the candle, never taking his eyes off the other, and hovered his hand, unwilling to make contact, so his statue leaned and touched him first.

He was warm and soft, exactly how he had imagined. He smiled, slight dimples poking his cheeks, exactly how he had pictured. He was perfect, in every sense of the word and in every way imaginable.

“How...Who are you?”

Sapphire eyes flickered down in thought. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Blue rose up to meet gold. 

“I think I’m yours.”

“Mine?” Zuko cupped the other’s face. “You’re not mine, you- you’re your own, you’re…”

Names flooded his mind until one clicked into place.

“You’re Sokka.”

“Sokka.” He repeats. The newly named man looked away, mouth curved into a slight frown. Zuko takes his hands off him, confused at his reaction.

“What’s the matter? Do you not like the name?”

“Am I not yours? You made me, so I...does being Sokka mean I cannot be yours?”

Zuko’s heart fell at the brokenness of the words but swelled with that ever-consuming feeling called love. It washed over him, drowned him in emotions, and commanded his body to hurriedly press his lips to the other. 

None of his wildest fantasies could match up to the real thing, no dream could compare to this moment, their moment, right now. Sokka was everything Zuko could ever want, a perfect masterpiece come to life by some burst of magic or stroke of fate, his ideal type rolled into one flawless man. He tried to convey that and more into the kiss, and the equal, warm pressure pushing back against him accepted it all.

They pull apart to breathe, and Zuko just stares, stares at this man who’d come into his life and made every hardship up until now worth it. Sokka tilts his head, and Zuko laughs breathlessly at the innocent movement. He leans to touch their foreheads together so he can whisper the answer to Sokka's question.

“Sokka, I’ve been yours much longer than you’ve been mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I find the motivation to finish the next chapters :P
> 
> Please read "Husband Material", I promise it's really good even if it is Klance and not Zukka and pretzellus is also super talented go follow them


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A date?” Sokka questions while pulling on a shirt. “What’s that?”
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Do you like it?”  
> Sokka turns, and the sparkle in his eyes are brighter than the sun beaming above them. “I love it!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> “The Jasmine Dragon?” Sokka tilts his head. Zuko grins and nods, tugging the other man inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Husband Material" by pretzellus on Instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqVfy_yAAlT/)!
> 
> This. This chapter is why I had to mark this fic as Mature and even tho it's just two paragraphs of non explicit sexc times I'm just trynna be careful :P

Zuko, after buying the other some clothes, decided to take him into town for a date.

“A date?” Sokka questions while pulling on a shirt. “What’s that?”

“It’s- Well, it’s...umm.” Zuko chews at his lip. How does he explain this? It’s a social or romantic appointment slash engagement I would like to partake with you because you’re literally the man of my dreams? Yeah, no. He’s promptly pulled out of his thoughts when soft chuckling reaches his ears.

Sokka bears a small, teasing smile when Zuko turns to look at him. “I know what a date is, Zuko. Even if I was born yesterday.”

“Prick.”

* * *

As they walk along the almost empty stone path, Sokka’s head turns left and right, wide eyes attempting to take in everything as he drags Zuko along by their entwined hands. A few people stare, whisper, point at the two of them, but Zuko pays no mind, focused only on the other.

“Do you like it?”

Sokka turns, and the sparkle in his eyes are brighter than the sun beaming above them. “I love it!”

He's close, really close. Zuko’s heart flutters against his ribcage, and he breathes a sigh of simultaneous sadness and relief when Sokka turns away.

“Who’s that?”

“Aang.” Zuko says, staring at the weathered yet well-kept sculpture of a young man with an arrow carved into his head. “He’s the god of air. There’s three others, over there.”

“Roku, god of fire.” The man’s beard swirls much like the fire poised in his hand.

“Kyoshi, goddess of earth.” Her fans point separate ways, splitting the earth beneath her.

“And Korra, goddess of water.” A wave towers over her as some droplets run across her skin.

They were all mortals that were granted immortality and the power to control one element from Agni herself, mother of creation. It's said that if you wish while a shooting star flies across the sky, they will hear you and grant your wish. He relays as much to Sokka, who gapes at the new information.

“Wow, that's amazing.” Zuko hums in agreement.

“Apparently, Roku was my ancestor.” Sokka blinks at him in surprise, but Zuko just shrugs. “That’s what most of my family says, anyway. They’re one of my biggest inspirations.”

“They’re so...beautiful.”

“They are.”

Zuko glances at Sokka. He’s still fixed on the statues, mouth slightly open at the towering figures. A soft breeze ruffles his hair as the sunlight gently sweeps him up in its golden rays, and Zuko attempts to absorb every freckle and detail of his stunning face into his memory. 

“Beautiful.”

* * *

As the sun began to wash the city in its setting colors, Zuko pulled Sokka down a street he knew well to a familiar building on the corner, his second home and his first real one. “We’re here.”

“The Jasmine Dragon?” Sokka tilts his head. Zuko grins and nods, tugging the other man inside.

The smell of brewing tea and coffee beans hit the two, spreading warmth from their lungs to the rest of their bodies in a mellow wave. The quiet chattering of the people already seated brought a sense of calm that washed over them lazily. It was cozy, pleasant, and home in every single way.

“Zuko?”

A smile’s already making its way across his face when he turns to the voice. “Hello, Uncle.”

Zuko expects the bear hug that almost knocks the wind out of him, he expects the wide grin, he expects the gentle slap on his back after being put down. What he doesn’t expect is for Uncle to immediately turn his twinkling gaze on Sokka.

“Now, who’s this, nephew?”

Sokka holds out his hand. “Hello, sir, it’s nice to-”

“None of that, come here!” 

Zuko had no time to warn Sokka before he’s engulfed in an embrace that lifts him clean off his feet despite Uncle being several inches shorter. 

“Glad to meet you, young man. What’s your name?”

“S- Sokka, sir.”

“Please, call me Iroh! Or Uncle, if you prefer.” Finally, Sokka’s put down and Uncle waves at another familiar face. “Jin, can you seat these two?”

“Sure, Iroh. Hey, Zuko.” She scans the tea house. “I don’t think we have any open seats, but-” 

“Zuko!”

Pink and black wave at them from a corner, one more energetically than the other. “Would you like to sit with them?”

At Zuko’s nod, Jin guides them to the table where the two are sitting. “Sokka, this is Mai and Ty Lee. They’re my closest friends-”

“Don’t you mean your only friends?” Mai smirks. A pout plays on Zuko’s lips as they sit down.

“Not true.”

He scowls at her for a second before the playful anger melts into something more affectionate. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen the two of you.”

Jin snorts. “Because you haven’t stepped out of your workshop slash home in days. Too busy with Sokka here to give us a simple hello?”

“Two hot chocolates, and no, I’ve been busy working.” Zuko glares lightly at the waitress. She shrugs and goes off to fulfill his order.

“Well, it’s about time you got a boyfriend, you miserable gay.” Zuko opens his mouth to argue, but Mai speaks again before he can comment. “Don’t even try to say you weren’t. I don’t have to remind you of the countless hours me and Ty have suffered through listening to your woes. Which reminds me-”

Mai and Ty Lee share a look, then set their sights upon Sokka. A pit opens in Zuko’s stomach.

“Hey, Sokka, did you know that the human body has several pressure points that can cause immobilization and sometimes cause death? There’s a weak point between your ribs that, when punched hard enough, can puncture your lungs. Isn't that amazing?” Ty Lee’s smile seems innocent, but something deeper lies behind the smiling mask. “Oh, and has Mai told you about her knife collection? It’s quite extensive, and she’s won a few knife-throwing competitions, too.”

Mai grins darkly over her drink’s brim. “I don’t miss. Ever.”

Their words click in Zuko’s mind, and he protectively puts an arm around Sokka’s waist. “Stop threatening my boyfriend. I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, giving Sokka the warning talk?” Jin cuts in, finally bringing in their drinks. Zuko almost thanks her, had he not caught the glint in her eyes.

“Just so you know, I may not look like much, but if these two were ever to commit a crime, I would not hesitate to hold you down or be a testimony.” 

“Thanks for your support, Jin.”

Jin nods understandingly. “Anytime, ladies.”

“I- I would never hurt Zuko. He’s-” Sokka glances at Zuko then looks away. “He’s too important to me.”

“Aww, how adorable! Where have you been hiding this cutie, Zuko?” Ty Lee cooes. “He’s like one of your sculptures come to life.”

Sokka startles at the statement as Zuko does what anyone does in that situation; he chokes on his drink.

“Agni, Zuko, breathe,” Mai says as Sokka pats his back. 

* * *

After bidding the girls and Uncle goodbye, Zuko and Sokka walk back in a comfortable silence, hand in warm hand. Sokka suggests a bath before bed, and who is Zuko to refuse those sapphire eyes? They take turns soaping each other and passing the bar, Sokka grazing his lips across the back of his head as he thumbs pale skin. A finger runs down Zuko’s back, suggestive, and something in him snaps.

With a rush of water, Zuko twists behind him to pull Sokka in for a desperate kiss, wanting, needing more.

Quickly yet slowly, they move to Zuko’s bed, always in contact, never too far out of reach to kiss and touch. Zuko sends a small flame to ignite the candle on the bedside table, and it isn't a moment later that his back is to the bed. Sokka slides between Zuko’s legs and he lets him explore, every touch setting a fire to his skin and a pounding in his heart. Finally, finally, Sokka pushes in and Zuko has to remember to breathe, mind overcome with the feeling of being full and complete at last. They sigh together as Zuko sliding his hands up tanned arms, shoulders, neck. 

Sokka meets him at his cheek, clasping one of Zuko's hands to trace each finger with his own, eventually turning his face and pressing his lips to lovingly burn his palm in a scalding kiss. They cling to each other, moaning quietly, and climb faster, faster, faster to their peak, Zuko finally arching off the mattress in a hazy, spellbinding moment of white and Sokka catches him as they fall from their high.

Zuko smiles, tired and content, Sokka matching his expression before yawning. Zuko pulls him down and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. His boyfriend. 

"Zuko?" He hums, eyelids fluttering shut and almost missing the three whispered words he'd longed to hear his whole life.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Zukka Discord: [here!](https://discord.gg/wuskmBzmSv)


End file.
